


Fear

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: And now Ford tries to comfort him, Angst, But he sucks at it, Fiddleford almost died, M/M, Mentioned Bill Cipher, Minor Fiddleford H. McGucket/Ford Pines, Pretty sad, Traumatized Fiddleford McGucket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fiddleford is terrified of what he saw in the portal. He wants some alone time, but hey, Ford is here to ruin the day again.
Relationships: Fiddleford H. McGucket & Ford Pines, Fiddleford H. McGucket/Ford Pines
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Fear

**Author's Note:**

> This is... The first work I am writing in English. Seriously.  
> If there are any mistakes, errors, anything, please, let me know. I'll try to fix them, because that's what writers do, right?

**W̵̬̜̜͙̜͔̺̐̈́̈̕͝H̸͓͕̺͖̳̙̻̓̂͊̎͠Ḙ̶̛͇̳͍͂͌͌͘Ň̶̝̯̹͉ ̴̨̡̨͚̰̩͖̒͌̿̄͌̈̚͝ͅG̶͖͔͔̰̼̲̜̈́͜Ŗ̸͚̘̗̩̠̞̋̕A̵̡̨͉͚̻̹̮͋̂̈̊̈́̒͋͝ͅV̷̧̲̘̖̼̤͓͉͒̿̊̐̌̈́̎İ̶͓T̶͎͖̦̗̱͍͔͌́̓͂́͘͠Y̷͍̮̫̯̤̆̾͌͘ ̸̟̯̪̪̯̎̌̆̾̆̏F̵̹̜͉̒̓Ả̷͚̈L̶̯͇̥̞̱̺̻L̶̺͉̄S̴̲̮̫̦̈̒̅͜ ̴̢̨̙̀̇̅̕͝À̷̮̎̄̒́̕͝N̵͜͝Ď̸̢͔͎̪̿̎̊̔̈́͊͝ ̷͇̞̯̯͍̹̤̊͆̆̓̚͝Ė̷͙̺̮̤̍̈́Ă̶̢R̵̛̥̈T̶̘̆̈̑̈́̑Ḩ̵͍͉̼͈̌͑ ̸͉͙̲̦̘̮͈̤͒̊̔B̷̧̨̙͎͈̠̈́̇̔̚͘E̸̢͔̺͕̤̳̋͋̍C̶̫͓̥͚̭̠͚̆ͅO̴̡̯͐͗M̵̨͕̗̦̘͈̬̈́̍̐̃̊͂Ë̵̳̘̪́̈́͋̍̆Ș̴͉͈̤͑̂̅͌͋̃͐ ̶͇͎̝̞̇̚S̴͚͙̗͇̥̪̥͆̄́̔K̵̯̘̰͒̈́Ÿ̸̭͙̠̠̤̥́͐ͅ,̵̝̪͈̇̎̐͐͛͋ ̴̜̊̽̓͘F̵͉̭͎̫̞̌̈́͜Ȅ̸͇̯͔̖̟̎͋̚Ā̶̧͖͙̗̱̺̌̓̅̓̓R̴͖̯̀͌̾͘ ̷̘͖̺̽̾̔̚͝Ţ̷͈́̓͛̊͋̃̓H̵̢̡̛̜̤͛͆͑E̷͚͙̖̠̐̈̍͠ ̸̼͓̘̮̭͖͠ͅB̶̢̡̦̠̹͈̹̯̊̎̎̐̌̈́E̸̤͓̙̔͐̈́̚͝A̵͍̝͙̙͘Ŝ̵̼̻̘̆̈́T̴̳̗̼̙͉̭͂͌̌̚ ̴̡̞̫̤̗͎̊W̵̛̘͍̄͌͑̉͝͠͠I̵͐̆͗͂̑͜T̶̡͉̩͔̔͐̂͂̎̈́̈́͘Ḣ̵̛̱̙̭͛̓̀̈́̒ ̸͉͓̻͔͙̱̗̑̽̆J̶̧̤̦̙̐̆͌͐͠Ū̵̢̺̩͚̐S̷̛̲̓̃̊͆̽͝͝T̸̛̜̊͌͐ ̷̠̬̆Ơ̴̝̩͖͇͉̆̈̽N̶̳͙̅̾̊͊̋̽̂E̷̱͎͚̔̂͐͆͘̚͘ ̴̺͚̤̋̐Ę̸̰͖͉̯̻̓̒̿͜Y̶͖͖͕̼̍̒̏̆̄͐͌͝E̵̡̦͉̘͒**

***

Fiddleford McGucket was sitting on the floor, numbly looking at the wall in front of him. Just a few minutes ago he was shaking, but now - he just stared. No emotion, no feelings. Just him and his thoughts.  
Of course he was terrified of what he saw. When he almost got sucked into the portal...

He didn't know if he would have survived if Stanford wouldn't catch him.

Once again, he felt tears running down his cheeks. He couldn't describe what he saw, it was impossible. Horrifying, the only word he could think about was _nightmare_. But even that wasn't it; the world beyond the portal was worse - much worse - and he refused to believe that two men were able to create a machine that could connect them to this other dimension, or whatever Ford wanted to call it.  
If McGucket would turn his offer down, he wouldn't have to experience this hell. He would give everything - absolutely everything he had - just to forget. Unsee what he saw. God, he knew that cooperation with Stanford would be hard, but he wasn't expecting _that_.

He wanted to pack his things and go back home, but the shock - too much-

“Fiddleford?” he opened his eyes, hearing voice of the man who he had loved and hated at the same time. He realized that he curled up in the corner, crying again. He didn't want to see him, not now. He didn't want to see anyone or anything, especially these triangles. He started to notice how many triangles there are in Ford's house - a clear obsession. Obsession that he hated. He felt like he was watched, it made him sick. His co-worker didn't seem to notice Fiddleford's lack of comfort - he didn't seem to notice anything at all.

He quickly wiped his tears away, but didn't bother to get up from the floor.

“What?” he asked, trying to sound as cold as possible. Ford shuddered. He never heard that tone before. He wasn't sure if he ever wanted to. Hearing his assistant- his **friend** talking to him like that... It made him feel even worse. He regretted what he did. He needed to talk to Bill as soon as possible. But now, he had to check on McGucket.

“I, uh...” he cleared his throat. It was harder than he thought. “I'm sorry, Fiddleford. I should've make sure that everything's safe.” he continued, looking away. The only answer he received was silence, so he kept on: “I know that you probably hate me, but... Please, talk to me.”

“There's nothin' we should talk about, Stan” Fiddleford replied quietly. He wasn't looking at Stanford and it hurt. “I told ya what I think. The machine is dangerous, if ya want the end of the world, then go on, why don't ya make it happen right now?” the tone of his voice was raising with every word he spoke. It made Ford feel the shivers being sent down his spine. He was actually getting scared.

“What exactly did you saw, Fidds?” the scientist tried using the nickname he gave his as- frie- _the man in front of him_ back in college. He regretted this decision shortly after, mostly because of the warning in Fiddleford's eyes. “Please, tell me.”

“I...” what should he say now? His new worst nightmare? Something he wanted to forget? Maybe... Nothing? What if the description of this hell would pick Ford's interest and he would want to investigate it further? It would cause more dangers, more risks, more... More chances to die in the process.   
He hated Doctor Pines as much as he loved him. Working with him had led to situations in which Fiddleford nearly died(it happened often, too often), but... But he also cared about him. When McGucket was out after an epic battle with some blood-thirsty creatures, Ford always made sure that his wounds aren't infected, that they are bandaged and that he is safe. It was sweet, really, but still, it wouldn't make him forget about the fear he felt when something was after him, when he had to protect his stupid friend from certain death.   
Fiddleford was almost paying with his life for Stanford to survive, and this _idiot_ didn't seem to notice.

“This... World. Beyond the portal.” he decided to tell something after he realized that he was silent for a few seconds. “It's so... Weird. In there. An'... An' there are these creatures, these demons- An' this frickin' triangle, I-” he didn't even feel the hot tears streaming down his cheeks as the flashback came back to him. Horrible monsters were waiting on the other side of this portal, accompanied with Bill Cipher himself. They all seemed surprised with the sight of a human in this... dimension, where he didn't belong in, but it didn't stop them from trying to run up to and probably kill him. That's when Ford helped him.

“Hey, hey, it's okay, there...” Ford awkwardly tried to calm his partner down, putting his six-fingered hand on the other man's shoulder. Then, he tried embracing him with his arm. Since McGucket didn't pull away, he stayed in this position. “You saw Bill?”

“Yeh, and others, I- I mean, I've never seen such things before, not even in this stupid town, but- but it was horrific-” he started shaking again, panicking. Ford pulled him closer, trapping in a hug. The engineer hesitantly hugged back, closing his eyes to try and block out the sight of any triangles, any hint that suggested him the presence of the one-eyed beast.   
God, he really was traumatized.

Stanford didn't even know how to respond. He trusted Bill, but now... Now it all shattered, fell into pieces, just like his heart and probably Fiddleford's sanity.

“I'l...” he gulped loudly. He needed to see Cipher. Quickly. “I'll talk to him, okay? It's gonna be okay, you're safe now.” part of Stanford still didn't believe that his muse could have betrayed him. He was his friend, for over a year now- Why would he do such thing?  
He still wanted this to turn out as a stupid joke, something that Bill made up, just to laugh. He, he wouldn't have lied to him, would he? Whatever it was beyond the portal, it couldn't be that bad.

***

It was worse.

Everyday(or night? He could not remember anymore) for two decades he was cursing himself for hoping that his assistant was wrong. That the Nightmare Realm was not a living hell that he almost relieved into his own dimension. Fiddleford McGucket almost died, and he did not believe him. Fiddleford McGucket almost died, and he did not listen to him when he told him that the portal is dangerous and he should destroy it.

Fiddleford McGucket almost died, and Stanford Pines had to pay for his own stupidity.

**Author's Note:**

> It's done. Boy, oh, boy, it was pretty fun to make. I'll probably write more in the future, bc I need to work on my English, especially in writing. So here I am, writing Gravity Falls fanfics, drinking tea and trying not to cry.  
> Hope ya liked it, plz point out any mistakes and, and goodnight! Or good day, depends.


End file.
